rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Léa
Summary Léa was a player character of Rollplay Solum. She was made and played by player Genevieve Forget, after Spades was arrested and crucified in Week 21. She was a half-elf Wizard Diviner, known as the "observer", who was working with the Voraci under the command of Lady Felicity, one of the four generals. As she learned of the baby she had turned her coat and now joins with the rest of the party. Key Events Origins Léa introduced hereself in the town of Dawrah, where the rest of the party were morosely drinking and waiting for Ron to arrive with Tariq's new armor. She confessed to Victarian that she was part of the Voraci, a spy send out to find where Victarian and his party was after they had killed the orc champion called "Reaper" and that she had a change of heart, and was taking a huge risk. She offered her skills as a diviner and seer to help the party keep an eye on the Voraci and, if possible, mislead them. Victarian and the rest of the party agreed for now to take her in as a member of their group. Heavy Spoilers 'Death' Lea's low hit points came back to bite her in the end, as she was killed by a flying bat creature which critted her, as the party was escaping along the long bridge to the Longborn Kingdom from the powerful Balor. She bled to death on the bridge but her body was carried back to the fortress by Voytek and others. Voytek also conversed with her spirit, hearing that they should protect the child and end Voraci. Show/Hide Spoiler Skills Weapon Proficencies *Staff *Dagger (at level 6) Non-Weapon Proficencies *Reading/Writing (1) *Religion (1) *Spellcraft (1) *Heraldry (1) *Tracking (2) *Disguise (1) *Horseback Riding (1) Languages *Common Trivia * Bought a weasel which she named "Meepo the First" * Lost 3 hitpoints permanently from Lady Felicity's black dagger. * Slept with Victarian Black on Week 26 in order to fall asleep. * Stormed off in rage and even attempted to slap Zanzil after the party decided to stay in Port Tyler to wait for Victarian's Fullplate armor to finish being crafted. Notable Equipment Chronology Week 21 - Elven Boots, Silver Dagger. Week 24 - Dagger of Bone and Ring of Invisibility, both taken from Lady Felicity. Week 28 - Wand of Wonders Notable Feats/Kills * Red Herring: After the party had slain the two spies on the road before they had a chance to report back, Lea stepped in and leaked some false information to keep the Voraci busy, as the party would still need to wait for Ron's arrival for more than a week. * I Spy With My Eye: Detected both the secret passage to Lord Rektars Grandfather's secret crypt and later the resting place of the Vampire that was terrorizing Port Tyler. * Zap!: Slayed a group of Orc archers with a lightning bolt from a hiding place and also killed a couple of more Orcs with a burning sphere spell, gaining her first official kills. * Déjà vu, Part 2: '''Was the last surviving player character on week 30, having used the scroll of teleportation to transport herself, Helen and Margaret back to Port Tyler. * '''Displace this!: Fried 2 Displacer Beasts with a single lightning bolt. Kill Count * Week 28: 11 Orcs (Archers/Halabreads) * Week 30: 2 Clerics * Week 31: 2 Displacer Beasts, 1 Worg * Week 32: 1 Orc Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Solum Week 22 Category:Rollplay Solum